


Marriage: A commitment for life (Adam and Kris’ story before Idol until the final)

by AiraSilver



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF, Kris Allen (Musician)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-20
Updated: 2014-01-20
Packaged: 2018-01-09 11:00:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1145179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AiraSilver/pseuds/AiraSilver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Total AU of Season 8 of American Idol.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marriage: A commitment for life (Adam and Kris’ story before Idol until the final)

**Author's Note:**

> I totally own nobody or nothing. Just playing.

The Beginning:

The first time they meet it’s in a hotel in Colorado.

Adam’s there with something for his drama club. Kris with the orchestra. It’s a weird meeting, Adam ignores Kris, doesn’t even see him. Kris, on the other hand notices Adam right away.

The rest of their stay is like that, Adam not seeing Kris, Kris noticing Adam. His friends in the orchestra tease him because of the other boy and the obvious crush he was starting to sport. Only Charles reminded Kris of Katy, the girl waiting back home for Kris. Kris just smiled softly and admitted quietly that he didn’t think they last much longer. Katy was to controlling, she had wanted Kris to stay home while he wanted to go. She wanted to marry right out of school and Kris knew he wasn’t ready. Charles just nodded and wished his friend luck with Katy and hopefully a future with Adam.

************************************************************************

The second time the two of them met, Kris was in San Diego with his school choir for a competition. Adam came up with his club and smiled. Kris fell without noticing in that instant once again.

Adam introduced himself and actually looked at Kris. The younger boy blushed before ducking his head, making the older chuckle. They chatted with the others but kept going back to each other. The others noticed and started plotting.

Before the competition ended, Kris and Adam had gone out twice. They exchanged information, promising to keep in touch. Kris didn’t believe Adam when he made that promise so he was shocked to hear from the older boy. Adam just chuckled and told Kris that when he said something, the older male usually meant it. Kris apologized but Adam just waved it away.

The two males texted and phoned each other the rest of the year and the summer. Adam graduated and Kris congratulated him with a text since he couldn’t go. His parents refused to let Kris go to California for a graduation. That didn’t settle with Adam who complained to his parents. Leila shook her head at her oldest and just smiled. Eber watched his wife and wondered but didn’t ask, knowing that Leila had a reason for basically everything.

Kris, who had been single at the meetings, stayed that way. He and Katy had broken up before Kris had left for the competition. Katy hadn’t liked that Kris was going across country and was interested in a male he only met twice. She stayed unhappy until she met Adam when he came to Conway for a week before going to L.A. She approved heartily as soon as she saw how Kris and Adam reacted around each other. In fact she was the couple’s biggest supporter, next to the intermediate families.

************************************************************************

The twelfth time they met was in L.A.’s airport. Kris had just graduated and was joining Adam at his apartment. His parents were shocked but allowed Kris to leave. Katy and the rest of Kris’ friends wished him luck with L.A. and with Adam.

Adam kissed Kris before they grabbed the bags and left the airport. Kris would need a job but it didn’t matter to either. They were together at last.

************************************************************************

Four years later Adam and Kris married in Iowa with their family and friends watching. The boys acted like it was any other day except they were before a minister vowing to stay and love for always.

It was a happy day for everyone included. Two people, mates, were entwining their lives forevermore. They might be men but it didn’t matter to anyone watching. Both were each other’s soul.

************************************************************************

Idol auditions:

Adam fidgeted with his phone as he waited to be called. His mother stilled his hands finally. “Honey calm down. He’s fine, probably just held up.” Leila soothed in a soft whisper.

“I wish he call. I want, need to talk to him.” Adam hissed. “I can’t believe we agreed to this. I can’t believe Katy agreed to this and that Drake not only let her but is getting involved himself.”

“You know that not everyone tolerates homosexuals like we do. America might be ready for one gay but two? It’s safer, keeps you both safe until we work this out.” Leila soothed again.

(Katy and Drake had met at the wedding of the couple and got along really well. Adam and Kris had invited the two separately out to eat and then left, claiming prior engagements. The couple hadn’t been to happy but ate the dinner and spoke, actually getting along when they thought they wouldn‘t have. From then on they had spoken, text, and emailed at least four times, if not more, a week.

Unlike with Kris, Katy was put in her place by Drake and stayed there. Kris had let her walk all over him until Adam got in his life. Only then did Kris stand up for himself. With Drake, Katy could try to walk over him but Drake gave as good as he was given. Something Katy needed and after awhile admitted to. She fell hard for Drake within only a couple of months. Drake fell just as hard.

When they decided to get married no one was shocked because everyone could see how the couple felt for each other. According to Kim and Leila it was soul mates coming together, like Adam and Kris.)

Adam pouted but perked up when his phone rang with a text. Grabbing the phone Adam looked at it. Looking at his mom, he smiled. “Kris is going for his own audition in a couple of days. He wishes me luck. I can’t wait to see him again.”

“Get through this, both of you, and you’ll see each other in Hollywood. Just remember the plan.” Leila ordered.

Adam nodded just before his name was called. With a hug for Leila, Adam headed up to his audition.

Four days later Kris was doing his own pacing. Adam had gotten through, now it was up to Kris. His phone rang and Kris flicked it open. Before he could speak, Daniel tore it from his hand.

Smirking at his brother Daniel spoke. “’Lo…Yup, hold on.” handing it over Daniel listened in with Cale, shamelessly. “Hello?…Hey…Ya, I’m here….Miss you….I know…Bye, Love you.”

Snapping his phone shut, Kris looked up. “He says good luck and he’ll see me in Hollywood.”

Katy got up and hugged her husband. “Go knock them dead.”

Squeezing back, Kris took a deep breath and went for his dream, to be with his husband once more, both singing.

************************************************************************

Hollywood week:

Adam looked around worridly, though he only showed it through his eyes. He knew Kris had gotten through but he couldn’t see him. Praying that Kris was still around, Adam finally sat. He soon figured out why he couldn’t find his husband. He was on stage, singing. Adam snapped his jaw shut and just listened. Allison Irehata, a friend he made, came up and hugged him tightly. “He’s good isn’t he?” she whispered in Adam’s ear.

“Yes, he’s great.” Adam breathed.

Adam knew Kris could sing but he never heard him like this. Kris was having a blast on the stage, he looked like he was fine, Adam knew, no matter how much fun he was having, Kris was freaking a bit.

Later, after Adam sang and blew everyone apart (according to Kris), Allison introduced the two of them. Both men pretended not to know each other, though if someone looked close they could see lust and love in each of their eyes.

From then on the three were seen together, best friends. When Katy and Drake visited the two men were allowed together and took full advantage of it. No one was any the wiser. Until the final.

************************************************************************

When Ryan called Kris’ name, neither could believe it. Turning Kris was quickly wrapped in Adam’s arms. When Adam went to pull back, Kris yanked the elder’s head down.

Kissing Adam was Kris’ favorite thing to do. Adam was gentle, loving, possessive, and “ADAM” all in one. Adam proved his claim in one kiss, a kiss that told everyone to backup and leave Kris alone. The newest American Idol was not Katy’s like everyone thought but the only openly gay contestant on the show. Adam Mitchell Allen-Lambert held Kristopher Neil Allen-Lambert’s heart closely and his husband held his just as closely.

Pulling free, Adam kissed his husband’s forehead before leaving the stage. Kris took a deep breath before singing his heart out. When he was done, Kris was hugged by Katy and his family before Adam was once more there.

They hugged before going onto separate interviews. One thing in all the interviews was the kiss. When Kris joined Adam it was quickly asked.

The couple exchanged glances before Kris spoke. “I am married but not to Katy. She agreed for our safety. As did Drake, we all thought no one was ready for two contestants to be gay, only one.”

“Kris and I are married.” Adam finished, “We’ve been married for years. Now that the show is done we decided to stop hiding that fact.”

Adam bent down and kissed his husband. They would have trouble but neither cared, they were back together, always.

Owari


End file.
